Fight Arena/Transcript
Sobbing Servil *'Player:' Hi there. It looks like your cart has broken down. Do you need any help? *'Lady Servil:' *sob* Oh I don't care about the cart. *sob* If only Justin were here, he'd fix it. My poor Justin! *sob* *sniffle* And Jeremy! *sob* He's only a child. *sob* How could anyone be so inhumane? *wail* My poor boy! *sob* I've got to find them. *sob* **'Player:' I hope you can. Good luck. **'Player:' Can I help you? ***'Lady Servil:' Would you, please? I'm Lady Servil, and my husband is Sir Servil. We were travelling north with our son Jeremy when we were ambushed by General Khazard's men. ***'Player:' General Khazard? ***'Lady Servil:' He has been victimising my family ever since we declined to hand over our lands. Now he's kidnapped my husband and son to fight in his Fight Arena to the south of here. I hate to think what he'll do to them. They're not warriors and won't survive against the creatures of the arena! The General is a sick and twisted individual. ***'Player:' I'll try my best to return your family. ***'Lady Servil:' Please do. My family can reward you for your troubles. I'll be waiting here for you. Rescuing the Servils Sneaking In *'Player:' This door appears to be locked. *'Khazard Guard:' Nice observation, guard. You could have asked to be let in like any normal person. *'Player:' Hello. *'Jeremy Servil:' Please, sir/madam, don't hurt me. You give Jeremy a friendly wink. *'Player:' Shhh. This uniform is a disguise; I'm here to help you and your father escape, but I need your help. Do you know where they keep the keys? *'Jeremy Servil:' The guard always keeps hold of them. *'Player:' Which guard? *'Jeremy Servil:' The bald, fat, lazy guard with a goatee. He's the one who usually locks up. *'Player:' Right, I'll look for him. Don't lose heart – I'll be back. Stealing the Keys Gerald's Weakness *'Player:' Long live General Khazard! *'Gerald:' Erm, yes... quite right. Have you come to laugh at the fighting slaves? I used to really enjoy it but, after a while, they became quite boring. To be honest, now I've locked them up, all I want is a decent drink. Mind you, too much Khali brew and I fall asleep. *'Player:' Hard stuff that Khali brew. Tastes great though, doesn't it? *'Gerald:' Well, yes. Between you and me, I find it hard to turn down a nice cold bottle of Khali brew from the bar. Mmmm, yes. Ahem! Well, yes, enough chit-chat – back to work, guard. *'Player:' Yessir! Khali Brew *'Player:' Hello. *'Angor:' Hi, what can I get you? We have a range of quality brews. **'Player:' I'll have a beer, please. **'Player:' I'd like a Khali brew please. ***'Angor:' There you go, that's five gold coins. I suggest lying down before you drink it. That way, you have less distance to collapse. **'Player:' Got any news? Drinking on the Job *'Player:' Hello again. *'Gerald:' Bored, bored, bored. You'd think suffering and slaughter would be more entertaining. The slaves hardly make any effort to make the fights fun. Selfish, the lot of them. *'Player:' Do you still fancy a drink? I just happen to have a bottle of the good stuff on me. *'Gerald:' No, no I really shouldn't. Not while I'm on duty. *'Player:' Go on... you've worked hard all day. A quick sip will be just enough to keep you going. *'Gerald:' Well, I have had a hard day. Oh, go on. *''You hand a bottle of Khali brew to the guard. He takes a mouthful of the drink.'' *'Gerald:' Blimey! This stuff is pretty good. It isn't Khali brew, is it? *'Player:' No, of course not. Don't worry, it's just a quick pick-me-up. You'll be fine. *''The guard quickly drinks half of the bottle and sways slightly.'' *'Gerald:' That is some gooood stuff. Yeah... wooh yeah! *'Player:' Are you alright? *'Gerald:' Yeesshh, hiccup! Oooh, maybe I should relax for a while. *'Player:' Good idea, I'll look after the prisoners. *'Gerald:' Yesh, yesh that shounds reasonable. Here *hiccup* take the keysh. Any trouble you give... you give 'em a good beating. The guard finishes the rest of the bottle and collapses on the table. *'Player:' No problem, I'll keep them in line. *'Player:' You don't mind if I look after these keys? *'Gerald:' Hhmmmgh. *'Player:' I'll take that as a no. You pick up the keys from the table. Rescuing Jeremy *'Player:' Jeremy! Look, I have the keys. *'Jeremy Servil:' Wow! Please set me free so we can find my dad. I overheard a guard talking. I think they've taken him to the arena. *'Player:' Okay, we'd better hurry. *'Jeremy Servil:' I'll run ahead. Into the Arena Father and Son *'Player:' Jeremy, where's your father? *'Jeremy Servil:' Quick, help him! That beast will kill him. He's too old to fight. *'Khazard Ogre:' Hooman go SPLAT! Justin Servil: You saved both my life and that of my son. I am eternally in your debt, brave traveller. *'General Khazard:' Haha! Well done, well done. That was rather entertaining. I am the great General Khazard and the two men you just 'saved' are my property. *'Player:' They belong to nobody. *'General Khazard:' Well, I suppose we could make some arrangement for their freedom. *'Player:' What do you mean? *'General Khazard:' I'll let them go, but you must stay and fight for me. You'll make me double the gold if you manage to last a few fights.Guards! Take him to the cells. A guard grabs the keys to the cell doors. Captured *'Khazard Guard:' The General seems to have taken a liking to you. He'd normally kill imposters like you without a second thought. *'Player:' Are you okay, stranger? *'Hengrad:' I'm fine, thanks. So, Khazard's got his hand on you too? *'Player:' I'm afraid so. *'Hengrad:' If you're lucky, you may last as long as me. *'Player:' How long have you been here? *'Hengrad:' I've been in Khazard's prisons ever since I can remember. I was a child when his men kidnapped me. My whole life as been spent killing and fighting, all in the hope that, one day, I might escape. *'Player:' Don't give up. *'Hengrad:' Thanks friend. Wait... Shhh, the guard is coming. Looks like you'll be going into the arena. Good luck, friend. *'Khazard Guard:' Right, you – move it. Get out there! Fight! From above you hear a voice: 'Ladies and gentlemen! Let today's first fight commence: the outsider, Player, and everyone's favourite scorpion.' *'General Khazard:' Not bad, not bad at all. I think you need a tougher challenge. Time for my puppy. Guards! Guards! Bring on Bouncer! From above you hear a voice: 'Ladies and gentlemen! Let today's second round of battle is about to commence: the outsider, Player, and Bouncer.' *'General Khazard:' Nooooo! Bouncer! How dare you? For his sake you'll suffer, traveller. Prepare to meet your maker. *'Player:' You agreed to let the Servils go if I stayed to fight. *'General Khazard:' Indeed. You shall see that I am not cowardly enough to make false promises. They may go. You, however, have caused me much trouble today. You will remain here so that I may have the pleasure of killing you myself. *'Jeremy Servil:' No, you don't have to fight him! Come with us, Player! *'General Khazard:' Pale in comparison to the might of General Khazard! *'General Khazard:' You cannot harm me! I shall not be beaten! *'Player:' We'll see about that! *'General Khazard:' Mwahaha! Behold the power of the Mahjarrat! DIE, puny human! *'General Khazard:' Noooooo! Finishing Up *'Player:' Lady Servil. *'Lady Servil:' You're alive! I thought Khazard's men had taken you. My son and husband are safe and sound, as you can see! Without you they would certainly be dead. I am truly grateful for your service. All I can offer in return is a small amount of material wealth. Please take these coins as a sign of my gratitude. Misc Dialogue General Khazard In his room with the armour on *'General Khazard:' In the last two hundred years, I have seen such terrible happiness and joy. Now, it is my turn to cover this land in darkness. One day you shall see: All will quake apon hearing my name. During the ogre battle with the armour on *'General Khazard:' Out of the way, guard! I don't tolerate disruption when I'm watching slaves being slaughtered. Talking to another player's Khazard after he is defeated *'Player:' Didn't I kill you? *'General Khazard:' You might not believe, it, young one, but you can't kill me. Local Talking to the Local after being captured but before completing the quest *'Local:' Hey, you're the guy from the arena! How'd you get out? Khazard Guard With a guard near the entrance with the armour on *'Player:' Long live General Khazard! *'Khazard Guard:' Well, General Khazard is already long-lived. He's been leading his army for two hudnred years at least. Remember he is your master, he is a maniac, and he is always watching. *'Player:' Two-hundread -year-old maniac master. Got it, loud and clear. unknown *'Khazard Guard:' ...if the general looks angry, stay away from him - he has a bit of a temper. There have been...accidents before. Transcript